AntiLEP Rangers
by Enma No Tenshi
Summary: Before everything, when Holly and Trouble are kids, what if Holly didn't play by the rules, what if Trouble was a wanabe LEP, what if Holly was bad as a kid and that's how she ended up at the LEP academy. OCxHolly later on maybe HollyxTrouble
1. The Start: Death Rangers WHO

CHAPTER 1:

Riding illegal hover bikes through the forgotten streets of Haven, wind in her hair, feeling great. This was what she was born to do, FLYING. She could see Zack in front of her, Zack her boyfriend. He was the one who fixed the hover bikes when their gang had found them, the hover bikes then were so long past repair, that the great Foaly of the LEP would have said they were impossible to fix, but that was the thing she loved about Zack, he could do anything. He not only fixed the hover bikes but he made them better as well, before they could only hover a meter or so above ground level and only go straight and stayed upright now, after Zack fixed them, the bikes could fly any level above ground level and could do stuff like go upside down and do tricks on them and stuff like that.

The new improved hover bikes were called the **"HZ 25 flying bike"**.

Holly caught up with Zack

"Hay Zack"

"Holly horses eat hay but I'm sure centaurs do as well" Zack loved insulting Foaly even though Foaly couldn't here him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now aren't you meant to be at school today?"

"Aren't you?" Zack cheekily replied, not many people would talk like that to Holly and get away with it but Zack could, anyone who crossed Holly's dark side usually ended up in hospital.

"Yes but that is not the point, my parents didn't threaten to get a LEP agent tailing me for the rest of my life if I didn't go to school for a full week, for just this one week, yet" She said the last word under her breath so Zack wouldn't hear it, after all her father was a Major in the LEP and she had been lucky to not arouse suspicion in her father, luck and a lot of practice and skill.

"My parents wouldn't dare to do it again, they tried and failed"

"What do you mean?" Holly asked looking worried, _ha if my parents knew I was truly worried about someone and not acting, god they would go bizarre. _

"I found one trailing this morning, he though I didn't know but I did" Zack looked at his watch "he should be waking up in about an hour or so" he laughed. They flew on.

"Zack" Holly always used this voice when she wanted him to do something he always did it because he loved her.

"Yes" he said looking into her eyes.

"I found a really nice place above ground when I was hacking into Foaly's computer. It is next to a fresh, sparkling, clean natural spring and is partly covered in by trees it's also in Ireland and the LEP……" she started drifting off. She always did that when he started to get interested.

"What Holly. You can't say something about the LEP and then trail off half way through the sentence" he started tickling her "Spill!"

"Ok" she said still partly laughing "the LEP have a new above ground base there, it's not very old and it doesn't have many defences yet and there is only a max of 4 LEP people there at any one time."

"Sounds great" they landed on the outskirts of Haven.

"So" he asked putting his arms around her "should we call the gang?" and they started kissing.

**

* * *

**

Major Rayon Short heard the phone ring in his office just as he was walking in.

_What now_ he thought to himself, he went in only to find it was his personal communicator.

_Oh no, what happened now_, he picked up the communicator and saw it was Ms Makin calling, not really a big surprise, he answered before she could say anything,

"What has Holly done now?"

"You want to know what Holly's done now, well, she didn't turn up for school today **again**. When will you learn to control you youngest daughter" she shouted.

Holly had 2 older siblings an older sister called Tanya and an older brother called Ralad who both went into the fashion trade like their mother Heather and none of them had ever done anything wrong when they were in school, Holly seemed to be the problem child.

"Ms Makin, I assure you……"

"Mr Short, do you know what else your daughter did. No. Well let me tell you she……"

All Rayon heard for the next 5 minuets was

"Blah, blah, blah threatened a teacher, blah, blah, blah burnt down, blah, blah, blah disregard for anyone, blah, blah, blah no choice, blah, blah, blah expulsion, blah……"

"**WHAT**" Rayon yelled, though he shouldn't have been surprised at this. Holly had been expelled from 3 schools already.

"If for the next week, this is her last chance, if for the next week she does anything that the other kids wouldn't do, that's it she will be expelled. Good day Mr Short" and with that she hung up.

_Good god Holly, not again _he thought as he left his office.

* * *

"We just need to find out who these Death Rangers are or anything that marks them out from normal people then we will have them." 

"It's not that simple Vinyaya, how are we supposed to find that out?"

"Well if you listened to Foaly, he has an idea"

"That over paid, over budgeted LEP technical adviser, never"

"Well what do you suggest Bartholomew?"

"I suggest, Councilwoman Vinyaya that we wait until they strike again and then attack. No Vinyaya, no arguments that is what the rest of the Council say including me, sorry."

"Foaly" Vinyaya walked into the Ops Booth at Police Plaza.

"Do we have a yes or no from the council?" asked Foaly in an 'I don't care' voice.

"We have a no" emphasising the WE part, Vinyaya continued "but I don't know what you are doing or planning and you did it without Council authorisation, good day Foaly" and with that Vinyaya left with a little smile.

_Alright, time to tell Root_, Foaly walked out of the Ops Booth.

* * *

"Rayon, I feel for you and your daughter, I do but if she keeps doing this" 

"Tell her that if she doesn't do as she is told someone might make her test out some of my inventions that nobody want's to test" Foaly said walking in with a smug look on his face.

"What's up with you pony-boy and how can you be mean to Holly without even meeting her"

"I recon you and my daughter would get on well together"

"Not that's a good thing" Root replied

"Maybe" mused Foaly. True he had never met Holly but she sounded a lot like he acted most of the time.

"What's up with you pony-boy or do I have to ask for the third time?" Root started to turn red.

"well Julius we got a no from the Council and…"

"NO, well that's that pony-boy, shut it down now oh and one more thing" Root said as Foaly was leaving with a sad look on his face hiding his smile, he was going to do it anyway.

"Yes"

"DON'T CALL ME JULIUS unless you want a budget cut"

"Yes commander" walking out muttering about budget cuts.

* * *

**Please review **

**i am also part way through some other stories so it might take me a while to update**

**please tell me what you think**


	2. Running: Get A Clue

Holly, Zack, Jeremy, Remen, Mitch and Alaster were walking to the shoot that leads to a forest glade in Ireland that was by Holly's house, they had their own pods ant the shoot was only known by them.

_Beep, beep_

"What's that?" Alaster asked, looking around.

"My communicator" Holly answered picking up the communicator.

"Holly" her fathers face appeared on the screen. All of Holly's friends went away so her father wouldn't see them.

"What?" Holly asked

"Your teacher rang me"

"So what"

"You have one more chance at that school, please don't mess it up" her father looked pleadingly at her,

"Truth be told Dad" Holly's voice was ice cold "I don't care"

"We need you to come home right now"

"Make me"

"I just might Holly. Please don't get expelled from your 4th school"

"What does it matter"

"Holly if you don't come home right now"

"Are you threatening me Father"

"Yes I am, get home right now"

"Make me"

"Fine then, I have some friends that while we have been talking, have been tracking your position. They are behind you right now"

"D'Arvit" Holly turned around and sure enough 3 LEP people were standing right behind her.

"Come on Holly" she recognised that voice as one of her fathers best friends, Desmond.

"Fat chance Desmond" and she ran.

* * *

_Foaly you cleaver centaur_ he thought to himself while pretending to run bug sweepers. He was really watching his fake above ground 'base'. _Death Rangers__will have to come and see it, they couldn't resist._**

* * *

**

Rayon was pacing in Roots office.

"What if they don't catch her?"

"They will"

"She can run very fast, she always beat everyone in a race. She is also a very good fighter, she could beat me in a fight"

"If they need to they will stun her. Rayon stop worrying"

"I will stop worrying when I know what she does all day and night when she is not at home or school"

**

* * *

**

Foaly was bored, Death Rangers hadn't turned up yet so he decided to find out if they had anything that pointed them out to other gang members. He was looking up tattoos when he found something. A group of about 52 year olds had gone into the tattoo shop with masks on their faces asking for tattoos.

The tattoos they asked for was a skull with a dagger coming out of it's mouth with black eyes. The group consisted of 6 people who asked for this tattoo ,but one asked for theirs to have red eyes, on the back of their left shoulder the size of a fist.

He watched the recording from the camera from the shop.

_"Who are you?" _

_"We are Death Rangers but it doesn't matter who we are" _

_"Yes it does, if your under 80 I can't give you a tattoo" _

_"Why?" said the same person as before _(the one that asked for red eyes)Foaly guessed he was the leader.

_"Because it's the law" _

_"We don't really care about the law" _

_He held his hands out, in one hand was a gun in the other was a big bag of gold. _

_"Well?" the leader asked again _

_"what kind of tattoos do you want?" the tattoo artist replied. _

_They went into the back room._

Foaly ran to Roots office after Rayon left.

"I have a lead on Death Rangers"

"What lead?" Root asked standing up

"7 years ago, when they first started really, really breaking the law in public, they got tattoos of skulls with a dagger coming out of it's mouth and black eyes but the leader had red eyes on his skull. The tattoo is on the back of their left shoulder and is the size of a fist"

"Send that info to all LEP employees and download it into all helmets and send it to all communicators. NOW pony-boy"

"Yessir, Commander Julius sir" Root was too happy to shout at Foaly at calling him Julius.

**

* * *

**

Holly ran the other way to the way her gang had gone so as not to lead the LEP to them. She could still hear Desmond and the other 2 LEP men behind her, she would have taken them on in a fight and probably won, but they had guns and that was an unfair advantage so the only thing she could do was run.

She couldn't hear running behind her and turned around to see the 3 men had stopped to look at something on their communicators, she couldn't get past them so she just kept running and turned a corner and ran straight into 3 other LEP men.

**

* * *

**Desmond ant the others had stopped because at that time Foaly had downloaded the info about Death Rangers on their communicators and they were looking at it. When they read it they continued to chase Holly. 

3 LEP men were stationed around the corner to the ally Holly was tracked down, suddenly they got a download about Death Rangers just as they finished reading it Holly ran around the corner and ran straight into them.

**

* * *

**

Captain Verbil caught Holly when she accidentally ran into him.

"Let me go"

"No" Desmond came up to Verbil,

"Good work Captain"

"You……"

"None of that Holly. Your father is really worried about you"

"How'd he get you into this Desmond"

"I was worried about him because he was worried about you. Root is worried about the both of you, you are like a nice to him. He ordered us to get you and bring you in"

"Really" Holly said with a sneer.

"Just one question Holly, why did you run away from us? why do you run away from everyone?"

"I don't, people just don't understand me"

"That's why your father says you have no friends, do you have any friends Holly?"

"Why do you want to know Desmond?"

"That usually means no" one of the other men said

"SHUT UP!" Holly shouted "maybe you are just to blind to see, but what else would I do with my time when I am skipping school, why does everyone want to know about everything in my life?"

While she was saying this a dagger appeared in her hand.

"Do you anything about Death Rangers?" the question surprised her

"Why do you want to know?"

"We got a lead on them this morning"

"What"

"We found they had a tattoo on the back of their shoulder of a skull with a dagger coming out of it's mouth"

"Why did you change the subject?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"No reason just a question"

"Right"

The LEP men started talking about something and stopped noticing what Holly did. She took this chance and very slowly started backing away. She was almost in the clear when one of the men looked up,

"Hay, where are you going?"

"Away from here" and with that she ran down the street.

**

* * *

**

Major Lucas saw Holly trying to slip away

"Hay, where are you going?"

"Away from here" and she started running down the street.

Desmond and Verbil had already changed the setting on their weapons to stun and started trying to shoot holly but somehow she managed to doge all the laser blasts they shot at her until Lucas shot on and it hit Holly on the back of her left shoulder and destroyed that part of her top.

**

* * *

**

Holly was running down the street dodging laser blasts ,that were meant to stun, from Desmond and Verbil but a stray blast from Lucas hit her on the back of her left shoulder, she felt pain and started to see dark around her sight.

_D'Arvit_ and then she fell into darkness.

**

* * *

**

"I just go a call from Desmond" Root appeared at the door to Rayon's office, "they had to stun Holly because she kept running away and they think she may know something about Death Rangers"

"Oh" Rayon looked away, _Holly why do you have to be so stubborn._ "why would she do that unless she has something to hide"

"We'll talk to her in the morning" Root was trying to sound sympathetic for his friend.

"Have I been a bad father to her, did I do something wrong?" Root was surprised by the question, he didn't know the answer to that.

"In the morning when we talk to her we will find out" was all Root could say. He had never seen Rayon so depressed, ever.

Root left the Rayon's office thinking hard.

**

* * *

**

The other LEP men stayed back while Desmond approached the unconscious Holly.

As he approached he saw where the laser had hit because it had destroyed part of her top.

He looked down at her, _D'Arvit _

_Oh Gods Holly, How could you, why did you??????_

**

* * *

**

**Ok, Ok kind of a give away but so what**

**I will hopefully be updating very soon seeing as i right this story in class insted of doing work**

**if any of my teachers are reading this that above was just a typo**

**PLEASE R&R**


	3. Seperate Lies From What's True

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Holly, Root, Vinyaya, Foaly, Trouble or any other Characters from the books that i might mention throughout the stroy.

:-) :-( :-o :- :-

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"Hey Desmond, your taking forever" said Verbil walking up to him "really all you got to do is pick her up, is that … OH MY GOD" he shouted, very unprofessionally.

"What?" the others came running over to see why Verbil shouted. Verbil just pointed at the unconscious Holly.

The others looked at her, one gaped in amazement, one just stared, one shouted "Good Lord" and the other one, Lucas, just fainted.

"Who's gonna tell Rayon?"

Nobody wanted to tell him that his daughter was in one of the most feared gangs. That's right, Holly was in the gang Death Rangers but that was not the worst part.

Verbil looking at the tattoo said something that turned a bad situation worse.

"Is it me or has her tattoo skull got red eyes?"

"WHAT? so it has, I think we had better tell Root and let Root tell Rayon"

"If she is found guilty, you know what will happen" Lucas had finally come around "she'll get a minimum of 500 years at Howlers Peak"

The colour drained from all their faces.

**

* * *

**

Some people from across the street had been watching them for a while and decided to do something about the 6 men picking on the young girl.

"Hey" one shouted as they walked over

"What are you doing to that kid?"

One of the men suddenly picked up the unconscious girl then another of the men handcuffed her.

"Hey put that girl down"

The men looked around

"Did you know you are assaulting that girl" Somebody else called out.

"If you don't leave her alone we'll call the LEP"

The man that was holding the girl answered,

"We are the LEP"

* * *

Desmond picked up Holly and then Verbil handcuffed her, she mumbled something that sounded like 'Zack'. 

"Hey" somebody from across the street shouted "put that girl down"

The LEP men turned around to see a huge group of people, somebody else called out,

"Did you know you are assaulting that girl"

"If you don't leave her alone we'll call the LEP" somebody else again called out.

Desmond replied

"We are the LEP"

"Prove it" the person who had first shouted

The other 5 LEP men took out their LEP badges to prove it.

"Oh well, still why did you shoot that girl?" indicating Holly "she looks less than 100"

"She is but she broke some major laws"

"Oh well in that case" the crowed started moving away.

"Close one"

"Yeah, that could have turned nasty"

"Well let's go back to Police Plaza"

"Hey mate, the rest of us think you should tell Root by yourself, cause, just, he's your friend and well the rest of us don't want to face him because we almost let Holly get away and she's a young girl and we're 6 LEP trained men trying to catch her, it's kind of embarrassing"

"Wimps" Desmond walked toward Police Plaza, it was only a few blocks away.

**

* * *

**

By the time they got to Police Plaza, Desmond was sure the word Holly kept mumbling was 'Zack' who or what was Zack?

They walked through the front door, April the receptionist looked up as they walked in.

"Isn't that Rayon's daughter, why is she unconscious and why is she handcuffed, what did she do????"

"April, it's none of your business" said Verbil as they walked past.

they went down to the bottom level of Police Plaza where the cell's were, there they put Holly in the most comfortable one.

It had blue walls, a double bed, a bedside table with a clock on it and books, paper and pen's in the cupboard.

They left her laying on the bed, handcuffed to it and pulled the covers up around her, they silently left the room locking the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

Desmond walked into Root's office, he didn't want to but he knew he had to. Root looked up as Desmond hesitated at the door

"Well" Root asked Desmond "did you find Holly?"

"Yes"

"How is she?"

"Unconscious in a cell"

"Why is she in a cell?"

"Well I have good news, bad news and worse news. Which news do you want to hear first?"

"Good news"

"Holly will recover very soon so you and rayon can talk to her"

"What's the bad news?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"That bad, well then the worse news must be much more worse"

"It is"

"Well what's the bad news?"

"Holly is part of a gang known as _'gulp'_ Death Rangers"

"WHAT!" Root shouted loud enough to shake the entire building to it's foundations.

Desmond cringed, that's why the others had chickened out of telling Root with him.

**

* * *

**

Everyone in or around the building knew it was Root and either thought about what would make him shout like that or those near his office just stared at his office door.

**

* * *

**

"Well" Root lowered his voice "what's the worse news?" Desmond looked scared

"How much worse than the bad news can it be?" Root looked at Desmond, for once root had fear in his eyes, fear for Holly his God-daughter and all of the Short family. Root had never had any family of his own nor had his brother Turnball.

"Well" Desmond began "you won't yell at me will you Commander?"

"No I won't yell at you"

"Well" Desmond said again "we think not only is she part of the gang but, she is the leader of the gang" there he had said it.

Root just stared at him, Desmond looked up in surprise at the lack of noise, he saw Root just standing there.

**"WHAT"** Root shouted again, louder than before if that is possible, then buried his face in his hands "she was like a nice to me, my god-daughter. She used to be so nice and kind and sweet. How did this happen" Root seemed to be talking to himself "A minimum of 500 years in Howlers Peak. How am I going to tell Rayon. He's far to depressed already" Root's voice was almost a whisper, that was very un-Root like.

"Which cell is she in?" Root said in a quiet voice.

"The one that doubles as a spare room when needed"

"Good choice" Root left his office in a daze and went down to see Holly.

**

* * *

**

He walked up to Holly's door and looked through it at Holly. she was still unconscious on the bed.

Lying there she looked innocent, like she had never done anything wrong, like she was still the sweet, loving child he had knew for all those years.

_FLASHBACK_

_A younger, more healthy Root was walking to an apartment building across from an artificial park. He walked into the building and went up to the 5th floor and walked up to a door but before he could open it a younger Rayon opened it from inside. _

_"Root your late, amazingly you're the last one to come, your never late" _

_"Well I walked past a shop and saw these" holding out 3 small packages "and I thought Ralad and Tanya would love these" indicating the pink and blue packages in his right hand "and Holly would definitely love this" indicating the green package in his other hand. _

_"Root you spoil those kids, especially Holly. Kids" Rayon called into house. _

_3 young kids came running out of their rooms. 2 were identical, Ralad and Tanya, blond hair with a brown streak after their mother and green eyes after their father. Holly, the youngest, had auburn hair after her father and hazel eyes after her mother. _

_"Uncle Root" all 3 shouted at once. _

_"Hey kids, got presents for you" Root said handing each one a package. _

_"Cool" Tanya and Ralad said together. Root had got them a holographic 'dress me' doll, girl for Tanya and a boy for Ralad. They were already taking after their mother in their love of fashion and had already started designing clothes, some were already for sale in their mother's, Heather's, shop. _

_Holly's gift was a small fake gun that shot rainbow laser blasts that only stoped when it hit something. Holly was a real tom-boy, she loved fights, guns and that type of stuff but when her parents tried to get her to where dresses, skirts or designer clothes they somehow either gave up or Holly would out outside for an hour or two and the clothes would be ruined, so they long gave up trying to get her to where that kind of stuff. _

_Root liked Holly the best of Rayon's 3 kids. _

_"Thanks Uncle Root" Tanya and Ralad said then walked back to the room they shared with the dolls. Root then picked up Holly and she gave him a hug (she was 7 at the time). _

_"Thanks a lot uncle root" and when he put her down she started to shoot the other people in the room. _

_All the other adults thought it was cute and a few muttered 'she could be a great fighter' and 'a girl, even a young one shouldn't be given a gun even if it is a toy' and 'the commander himself gave it to her' Root payed no attention to these people. _

_Holly looked so innocent, so happy. How could that have changed. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Root walked into the room. Holly would be out of it for sometime yet. He gently turned Holly over to look at her back, to make sure this wasn't just some big misunderstanding. But there staring back at him was skull with a dagger coming out of it's mouth and it had red eyes.

_Oh Holly_ he thought leaving the room _how could you_

Root walked into rayon's office. Rayon was just staring into space.

"Rayon" Rayon looked up and saw Root "I need to talk to you about Holly"

**

* * *

**

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Of course she is"

"No but I mean really, who were those men that snuck up behind her, she seemed to know then"

"Zack" Mitch said "stop worrying, she's gonna' be ok"

Zack, Mitch, Remen, Jeremy and Alaster had left Holly while she was talking to her dad, leave them for some dad-daughter time, Alaster suggested it. Nobody had seen the men sneak up on Holly and by the time they got back it was to late to help her.

"Do you think they found out?"

"Maybe"

"She could be put in Howlers Peak for 500 years"

"She might and she might not"

"Zack there is nothing you can do right now, we just have to wait and see. Holly wouldn't want all us to get caught if we can help it, you know Holly"

"She ran the other way, away from us. Remember. How do you think Holly would feel if we all got caught?"

"I know but I have to help her one way or another" Zack was getting worked up, the LEP might have found out about them, about her and he blamed himself for not helping her.

"Zack if you really want we'll go to the LEP and find out what happened to Holly" Zack looked at Remen, he always understood others.

"Thanks Remen, let's go"

**

* * *

**

Walked to the shops across from Police Plaza and from there they used magic to hide themselves so they could get into Police Plaza.

They went down to the cells because they heard two of the LEP men talking about 'some girl called Holly' being down there in the cell with the blue door.

They heard noise coming up the passageway and ducked into another room leading off the passageway.

The people coming up the passageway included Councilwoman Vinyaya, The LEP Commander, Rayon, Tanya, Ralad, Heather and the 6 men that caught Holly in the first place.

* * *

**SOZ it's been forever. Don't kill me please.**

**Thanks to All the people who read, added to favourits or reviewed**

* * *

**emma cullen**

**Troublerocks**

**abcsnowfall**

**Holly25Trouble**

**Gun toten Girly 0**

**Random Person**

**wishIwasAhermit**

**fairy milly ready for duty

* * *

And others thanks a lot**


	4. All Real And True As Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from Artemis Fowl

* * *

Root walked into rayon's office. Rayon was just staring into space.

"Rayon" Rayon looked up and saw Root "I need to talk to you"

"What about?" Rayon asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Holly" answered Root

"How is she?" Rayon now had a bit of emotion in his voice, concern for his daughter.

"She is fine physical"

What do you mean?"

"When Desmond Kelp and the others picked her up, they found out something about her that you won't like"

"What's that?"

"They found out where she goes and what she does when she is not at school or at home. Before you ask I recon she should tell you herself"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Very bad" answered Root

"How bad is very bad"

"Like I said before she should tell you herself. Or maybe show you"

"Yes, where is Holly"

"Here at Police Plaza"

"Why here?"

"Because of what she does and where she goes when she is not at school or at home"

"Oh, right, let's go see her"

When Rayon and Root were by the door of the room Holly was in they had developed a group of followers, including April, Lucas, Councilwoman Vinyaya, the others that had helped Holly. Desmond and Verbil came up 5 minutes later with Heather, Tanya and Ralad.

When they went in Holly was just waking up. She tried to sit up properly but frond she couldn't because of the handcuffs, so she ended up between a sitting position and a lying position.

"Oh shit, just perfect" She tried breaking he handcuffs but couldn't **(She later found out they were diamond handcuffs and thus unbreakable)**.

She looked up as the door opened and saw Root, her family, April and the men who had caught her walk in.

"What do you want?" ice in her voice.

"I want to know" Rayon looked his daughter in the eyes "what you do when you aren't at home or school"

"Why?"

"Because we're worried about you" Rayon said

"Don't be"

"Actually, you're father has a right to worry about what you are doing" Root said before Rayon could say anything.

"I don't see how it could affect him _Root_ or you for that matter"

"It does affect us because you could go to Howlers Peak for 500 years"

Rayon paled when Root said that. The thought of his youngest daughter going to prison for that long, especially since it was a Goblin prison.

"How come?" Heather asked, close to tears.

"Holly do you want to tell them or should I?" Root asked Holly.

"I don't care" was Holly's reply.

"Fine" Root turned to Holly's family "Holly is part of a gang" The twins stared at Holly and Heather had paled.

"But surely that wouldn't cause 500 years" Ralad commented

"As a rule, no it wouldn't. But Holly is a special case" Root went on to explain about Death Rangers and about Holly being the leader. When Root got to the last part both twins looked on the brink of collapse and Heather was crying in her husbands arms. Holly looked at them in dislike then turned to face the wall so she wouldn't have to see them, forgetting the tattoo now visible on her shoulder. Heather and Tanya, when they saw it, both fainted, Ralad just stood there, too shocked to move and Rayon started muttering to himself about being a bad father.

"How did this happen?" Councilwoman Vinyaya asked in a state of shock "Why Holly? Why are you a part of that gang? How did this happen?" She repeated "Why did this happen?" She walked out of the room followed by everyone else, who were also in a state of shock. Desmond carrying Heather, as Rayon was in his own world and Ralad carrying his twin. They closed the door.

After a few minuets the door opened again and in stepped Zack and the rest of the gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" Holly asked in surprise.

"Saving you"

"Hardly"

"I take it they know?"

"Lucky shot. Made a hole I my top where the tat is. Sucks"

Zack sat next to her and hugged her.

"We'll have you out of here in no time" and kissed her.

"I don't think so" Holly said after she broke the kiss "These handcuffs are made of diamond, unbreakable and that stupid Desmond has the only key on him"

Zack looked at the handcuffs and then back up at Holly.

"We will find a way to get you out of here. I promise"

"You lot should get out of here while you still can"

Zack, Jeremy, Remen, Mitch and Alaster, in turn hugged her and left. Zack, the last out the door, turned to Holly.

"I love you" then the door closed behind him and he didn't hear Holly's response

"I love you too"

* * *

THANKYOU to

**_wishIwasAhermit_**

without your prompting i probably wouldn't have updated untill i had everything in my life sorted out. but this gives me a break from normality. so THANKS

I also added FreedomFighter to my pen-name because that is what i need in my life right now and i'm sure most other people need it as well.


End file.
